DJ Shilo
DJ Shilo (Born Chris Simpkins; December 2, 1989) is a Canadian musician, bassist, radio host, songwriter, film critic and film director. He is the co-founder and bassist of the New Brunswick, Canada based hair metal band, Folding Dreams and director of the upcoming film, The Rocker's Ball set for release in Early 2020. Prior to forming Folding Dreams, DJ Shilo became a film critic in 1997 after viewing "Beavis & Butt-Head Do America" in the theatre and "Child's Play" with a friend. He began writing little notes about each film he saw until he discovered the Movie review program "Siskel & Ebert" on television in early 1998. This was the beginning of a long journey and he became knows as "The Movie Guy" throughout his school. After Gene Siskel passed away in 1999, DJ Shilo didn't pay much attention to "At the Movie" anymore because it was not the same but going to the local theatre never changed and we would go on weekends with friends to see everything. In 2002, he would spend the summer with a friend watching horror movies such as "Friday the 13th" "Halloween" and "A Nightmare on Elm Street." Taken by the idea that someone could bring a murderous, foul mouth talking doll to life back in 1997, horror movies became a stinger for DJ Shilo and he vowed to see everything even if they were terrible films. In 2004, he became known around his high school as the "Critic Guy" and during a chance encounter got the chance to be the Film Critic for the school page and began his journey through the world of media & Film. As a musician, DJ Shilo has worked with several punk bands writing songs in his hometown of Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada, in the mid-2000's. He has also been apart of two of his own bands, "The Sapphire Punx" and "Call to Arms" before moving onto other projects. After moving to the province of Quebec, Canada in the early 2010's, DJ Shilo became depressed and gave up playing music until the Toronto based band "Cauldron" inspired him to begin playing again. After a tragedy in late 2013, Shilo returned to New Brunswick, Canada to attempt to start over in early 2014. After discovering the music scene, he set out to put together the ultimate rock band that would bring back his favourite era of music, the 1980's hair metal scene. While working at a movie theater in 2014, Shilo ventured into the world of radio and after a horrible experience that left him shattered for years and after several bumps in the road, extreme animosity and setbacks, DJ Shilo began writing a story in early 2017 that he quickly began writing as a movie script titled "The Rocker's Ball." After getting to a clouded point within the story, the script was left unfinished and shelved until 2018 when he vowed he would get the film made any way he could. After a chance encounter with four edgy musicians, Shilo finished the script in early 2018 with the help of his new band and stars of the movie, Folding Dreams.